Persona 4 Drama
by Nakamura Shizuru
Summary: Yup..ini FF kedua saya,yg berupa drama yg saya buat bersama teman" saya ,termasuk Master Udon..


Disclaimer : Persona 4,udah dikasih ma saya~~*digebukkin staff atlus*

Iye dah...dengan terpaksa ini punya ATLUS

By : Nakamura Shizuru

Summary : Yup..ini FF kedua saya,yg berupa drama yg saya buat bersama teman" saya ,termasuk Master Udon..

Warning : FF ini gaje and gariiing...

* * *

Shizuru : "Yoss!! Ini cuma extra kecil kecilan dari P3&P4 GMO..Dan kali ini saya merekrut P4!!

Yosuke : "Aww man...napa bukan P3 aja...?Gue males di sini..kan gw dah di GMO

Teddie : "Berarti~~ Teddie jadi mc lagi kan!?"*puppy eyes*

Shizuru :*dengan kejem*(Digebukkin fans Teddie,kalo ada :p)"No way,man! Di sini ga ada MC.

Teddie : "Huweeee..."*nangis gaje*

Shizuru : "Berisik lu,Ted. Kan lu udah di GMO."

Teddie : *puppy eyes*

Shizuru:"..Iya dah...Teddie jadi narator..-dalam hati-_Dasar beruang manja....GRR.._ "

Teddie : "Yippie!!"*loncat" gaje*

Shizuru : "Yang gw panggil harap ke sini yeee"

All: "Hai"*

Shizuru : "Satonaka Chie,Hanamura Yosuke, Amagi Yukiko,dan Tatsumi Kanji,sini loe!"

Kanji : "Tidaaaak!! Gw ga mau di sini!!"*ngeberontak*

Chie : "Udahlah,Kanji-kun. Lumayan~Kita dapet peran kali ini.

Yukiko : "Dan Gw ga mabok sekarang."

Shizuru : "Hmm..*ngedeketin Kanji,bisik"*

"Kalo lo mau ikut, entar gw kasih foto Naoto deh.."*nyogok*

Kanji : "Yakin nih!? Woke!!"*bergairah demi dapet foto Naoto*(Idih,kayak stalker aja

ya?*digebukkin fans Kanji*)

Shizuru : "Baguuuus!!" * two thumbs up*

"Nih naskahnya ya~Hapalkan dalam waktu 3 menit!!"

Chie/Yosuke/Kanji : " What The--!?Waktunya kok bentar!! *protes,buru buru hapalin naskah*

Shizuru : "Jangan banyak protes...liat dong nih anak alim *nunjuk Yukiko"(Authors dibejek bejek Fans

Yukiko)

Yukiko : *ngehapalin naskah drama dgn serius,kyk belajar*

Chie: "Urgh.... Ini kayak mo test aja..."

Yosuke : "Kalo itu mah....Gw selalu diajarin Souji" *ngelirik ke Souji yg tengah mesra dengan Naoto*

Teddie : "Shizu-chan..Teddie hapalin naskah ga??"

Shizuru :"Ga perlu...Narator boleh bw naskah."

Kanji : "Ini bacanya apa sih?"

Shizuru : " Yup!! Sini loe semua! Kita mulai aja ya"

Chie : "Apa!?Aww.... Gw cuma dikit hapal.."

Yosuke : "Doain semoga gw lancar..."

Kanji : "Iya..."*dah pasrah*

* * *

Ayah / Santa : Kanji Tatsumi

Ibu : Chie Satonaka

Anak 1 : Yosuke Hanamura

Anak 2 : Yukiko Amagi

Narrator : Teddie

Teddie : "Di pagi yg cerah,di sebuah rumah sederhana. Ada seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik

-tiba*mulai lebay*...Ibunya datang.."

Shizuru nepok jidat karena Teddie lebay bacanya.

Yosuke : " Dek,panas ya dek..."*ngipas-ngipas*

Yukiko : "Tau nih.... Mama mah pelit,kipasku yg dah rusak aja ga dibeliin yg baru."

Chie : " Enak aje gw pelit! Gw lagi ga ada duit tauk!"*marah-marah*

Yukiko : "Ouw...mama lagi kere ya?"*matre mode : on*

Chie : "Iya,makanya kamu cepet kerja dong..*ngeliat Yosuke yang tengah santai*

"Ini lagi!! *nendang Kursi Yosuke,sehingga Yosuke kaget dan ampir loncat dari kursinya*

Nyantai melulu! Pohon natalnya masih kosong, buruan hias!"

Yosuke : "-dalem hati-_Jah lilah...di drama,walau bohongan aja Chie tetep sangar.._Ah,males ah..

Ngapain ngias pohon sekerdil ini?"*nunjuk pohon natal yg kuntet*

Chie : "Hei! Papa kalian dah beliin pohon natal ini dengan murah hati,tauk!"*makin marah*

Yukiko : " Murah Hati?? Maksud mama murah harga?"

Chie : " Jah ilah....*nepok jidat*

Yosuke :-ada lampu kecil di kepala yosuke ,bersinar dgn terang(Biasa~kalo ada ide~)-

"Ma! Mo ditambahin ga??"

Chie : " Hah?Nambahin apa emangnya?"

Yosuke : "Udah....nambah aja,enak kok!!"

Chie :"Hmm...iya deh,nambah deh!"

-Yosuke nepok jidat Chie dgn keras-

Yosuke : -dlm hati-"_sukurin... _Enak kan ma??"*songong mode : ON* (authors digebukkin fans

Yosuke)

Chie : "Eh,Jamblang! Ngira-ngira dong!Sakit tau!Udah sana,hias tuh pohon !"

Yosuke/Yukiko : "Oke maaa..."

Teddie : "Kedua anak tersebut menghias pohon natal,namun karena kakak laki-lakinya bosen,dia malah mo main.."

Yosuke : "Boseen ah,dek! Main yuk!

Yukiko : " Main??Kan lagi ngias ini!"*nunjuk pohon natal*

Yosuke : "Udah...ini sambil kerja kok..."*ngerayu rayu kayak kucing garong*-author dibejek" Fans

Yosuke-

Yukiko : "Oke,main apaan?"

Yosuke :"Muterin nih pohon!!"

Yukiko :-dlm hati-"busyet_...muterin pohon?kayak upacara aja.._O-oke...*swt*

Teddie : "-dlm hati-_Yosuke ngapain tuh?muter muter bareng Yuki-chan?_E-eh iya! Keduanya berputar putar ga jelas,namun sang adik berhenti karena haus sehingga kakak yang keasyikan muter muter nabrak adek _"_

Yosuke :"Ih,ngapain sih!? Kok malah berhenti!?"

Yukiko : "Gw haus tauk! Gw mo minum,ga peduli gw ama elu *pergi ke dapur*

Yosuke : "Dasar payah,gitu aja capek!Ah...-muncul lampu lagiGw isengin ah...*ngeluarin cicak mainan item dari kantung celananya*"

-Yosuke nempelin cicaknya ke salah satu bola hias pohon natal,dan kembali ke posisi awalnya biar ga ketauan.

Yosuke : -dlm hati-"ga tega gw... Biarlah,sekali kali boleh dong iseng ma Yukiko~"*masang earphone,nyalain lagu *

Yukiko : *balik dan duduk lagi ke posisi awal*Hias lagi...*ngambil bola natal yg ada cicaknya*

"Hm?Apaan nih?*ngambil ekor cicak maina Yosuke,Yosuke ngelirik sambil ketawa nahan

Yukiko : "..."*megang cicak mainan,muka lsg pucat*

"HIIIIIY!!!"*ngelempar cicak mainan ke muka Yosuke yg tengah tertawa*

Yosuke : "Bah!! Busyet! Lo ngapain sih!?*ngelepasin cicak dari mukanya*

-Yukiko masih ketakutan,sehingga ga sengaja ngedorong pohon natalnya ke arah Yosuke-

Yosuke: "Woy!"*ngedorong pohon natal ke arah Yukiko lagi*

-Chie dateng karena ribut,dan....

Chie : "Hei! Kalian ini pada ngapain sih!?" *bukannya marah ke YoYu,malah ke pohon natal*

Yosuke : "Ma!*ngelempar cicak ke Chie* di sini anak mama yg paling cakeep..."

Chie : "GYAA!! What!? Cakep apaan,yg ada bapakmu kyk Mobil Tinja!"

Yosuke : -dlm hati- "bukannya tadi ngebelain,sekarang malah hina..*swt*

Pas Chie mo berdiriin pohon natal lagi,Yosuke dgn santai dorong Chie serta pohon natalnya jatoh lagi

Chie : " Dasar nih anak!"*balik ke dapur*

Yosuke :*sambil berdiriin pohon* "Dek,mama kok ngomongnya Jamblang mulu ya,dari sapa sih?"

Yukiko : "Dari papa lah,sapa lagi?"

Teddie :" Balik lagi..menghias pohon natal dan --!?"*disumpel mulutnya make kapas*

Kanji :"Hohoho!! Merry Chrismast!Ho..ho..ho"*nongol tiba" dgn make kapas buatan sebagai jenggot,make jaket merah,topi santa buluk,make sarung batik,dan bw bw karung yg bertuliskan 'RASKIN'*-dlm hati-_sialan nih Author...._

Rise dan Naoto yang tengah mesra ma Souji,ngakak

Shizuru mukul mukul tembok,liat Kanji yg dandanannya abal pisan...

Teddie keselek kapas

Chie yg ngintip,nyembur pas minum ketika melihat Kanji

Yosuke dan Yukiko yg kaget,menjadi ketawa tawa terpingkal pingkal melihat Kanji. Apalagi Yukiko,yg ketawanya kayak Toa

Yosuke :" E-eh..ada hansip kurang gizi...*cengar cengir,padahal dalem hatinya bertuliskan 'Jiahahahaha...Mampus kau!'*

Yukiko : " Ahahahahahahahaha"

Shizuru : " Cut! Jangan ketawa dong Yukiko...."

Yukiko :"Bwahahahahaha..Iya-iya..maap...*ketawa guling guling di karpet*

Shizuru : "Ga papa..And Action!"

____Ngulang lagi____

Yosuke :" E-eh..ada hansip kurang gizi...*masih cengar cengir gaje kyk org gila,nunjuk Kanji*

Yukiko : "M-maap ya...Kamu ga bisa mulung di sini...S-silakan..snrk..di tempat lain.."*ketawa kecil,cengar cengir juga sambil nunjuk ke luar*

Yosuke : "Iya tuh...di tempat tetangga aja..."

Saking bego atau apa lah,Kanji ngangguk" dan sempet mo ninggalin tempat tsb karena dialog Yukiko. Tapi,dihadang Shizuru.

Shizuru : "Bego lho! Jangan pergi!"*sambil nunjuk naskah dialog ke Kanji*

Kanji : "Oh iya! Sori sori!!"*nepok jidat dan balik lagi ke tempat*

Shizuru : *swt*

Pas Kanji dah balik,Yosuke dan Yukiko tengah ketawa sambil sujud sujud*Dihajar fans Yukiko dan Yosuke*

Kanji : "Enak aje! Gw bukan pemulung! Gw ini sinterklas ! Orang yg terkenal buangeeet pas natal!"*narsis mode : on*(Ga bisa bayangin Kanji yg narsis..*diguyur ma Fans Kanji*)

Karena dua anak ini ga sopan,dengan cuek mereka lanjutin hias ulang pohon natal.

Yukiko : "Kak,di situ kurang!"*nunjuk bagian atas pohon natal*

Yosuke : "Jah ilah...sabar dong..bantuin kek"

Kanji yang semulanya masang muka cengok style,menaruh karung beras RASKIN-nya di sofa dan tidur dengan posisi tengkurap di deket pohon natal.

Yukiko : "Eh, kerokin gih tuh sinterklas gadungan *nunjukin Kanji*

Yosuke : "Ga mau ah!Malay"

Yukiko : "Iya deh,pijitin aja!"

Yosuke : "Okelah kalo begitu"*ngedeketin dan duduk di deket Kanji,Yosuke mulai mijitin pundak Kanji(Yup...Yosuke sepertinya punya bakat jadi tukang urut!*digebukkin fans Yosuke*)

Kanji :"Hoeek!"*kaget karna lagi bobo malah dipijitin*

Yosuke :"Gimana...enak ga santa!?"*sambil mijit Kanji*

Kanji :-dlm hati-"_Lumayan lah..pijit gratisan._Uenak banget..lanjutkan..heek

Yosuke :-dlm hati_-"Mampus...gw lupa abis ini ngapain.._Sst...Shizuru..*manggil Shizuru dgn bisik bisik,sedangkan Kanji mulai tidur dgn pulas coz 'pijit gratisan'dari Yosuke*

Shizuru : "Ape?"

Yosuke :"Abis ini gw ngapain?Gw lupa..."

Shizuru :"Jah ilah.....bego lo..*swt,nunjukkin naskah drama ke Yosuke*

Yosuke :*terus mijitin Kanji*(Ayo mas...tarik maaang...*digaplok Yosuke*)"Hmm..hmm..What!?"*dibungkam mulutnya ma Shizuru*

Shizuru :"Dah tau kan? Ayo lakuin."

Yosuke : "Y-yakin nih?*swt,ngeliatin Kanji yg dah tidur sambil ngences *

Shizuru hanya mengangguk

Yosuke : "Maapin gw ya Kanji.....*ngeliat Kanji yg mukanya nampak innocent pas molor,gulp dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas*..."

Souji Naoto yang masih lengket jd memperhatikan komat kamit Yosuke

Yukiko yg walau dah hapal naskahnya jadi meratiin Yosuke yg tengah mengucapkan mantera

Rise yang kebetulan merekam drama tsb jd makin fokus ke Yosuke

Chie yg masih ngintip(Dasar mesum*ditendang Chie),melototin mulut Yosuke

Teddie yg tdnya lagi nyoba pedekate ato nyogok Shizuru,Jadi liatin Yosuke

Yosuke : "Ampuni aku Ya Tuhan!!"*menurunkan tangan yg td diangkatnya ke arah pantat Kanji yg montok*dikejer kejer Kanji serta fansnya*

*PLAAAK!!*

Kanji : *lsg bangun*"Wadooh!! Eh,Jamblang!!Ngira-ngira dong loe!!Baru sembuh dari bisul juga!"*Author ditonjok Kanji*

Souji Naoto cengok dan berpikiran yg sama di kepala mereka masing masing'Nekad lu,Yos...*swt*'

Rise malah ketawa ketawa sambil mukul mukul lantai

Chie yg melototin Yosuke jadi ngakak liat keberanian(?)Yosuke memukul pantat Kanji yg garang.

Teddie ketawa bareng Rise sambil megang perutnya

Yukiko :"Bwahahahahaha!!"*mukul mukul pahanya ampe merah*

Yosuke : *sambil melindungi diri*"Ini Santa ..ato bukan sih,ngomongnya kok kotor gitu"

Kanji :"T-Tentu aja! Gw sinterklas versi Indonesia. Liat nih,gw make sarung batik..mahal lagi!*mamer sarung yg dipakenya dgn menaikkan sarungnya kyk Jojon*

Yukiko :"Emang berapa harganya?"

Kanji :"Gocap"*dgn PD*

Yosuke :"Yah elah.. Anak Sd juga bisa beli..liat nih..*ngeluarin Gocap dari kantong celana Yosuke*

Kanji : "Wew...*sambil ngedeketin Yosuke dgn klepto mode :on*

Yosuke : "Ini duit gw tauk! Btw,Santa yg ini kok kere sih.. Biasanya kan kalo yg di dongeng bw Kantungnya yg bagusan,Lha ini...*nunjuk Karung Beras*Karung Beras..mana udh bolong lagi..*swt*"

Yukiko : "Mereknya RASKIN pula"

Kanji :-dlm hati-"_emang lo doang yg protes...gw juga mau tauk_..Yah..Meneketehe.."*Bencong sound mode : on*-Author jd buronannya Fans Kanji*

Yukiko :"Kok Santa bodynya kurus sih?Ga kayak di dongeng,.."*sambil buka buku dongeng*

Yosuke : "Abis Fitness kali dek??"

Kanji:"Body yg gendut itu..udah ga jaman lagi..Nah sekarang..Body yg slim*ngomong slimnya rada diteken*udh proporsional...Slim..*ngenempelin tgn kanannya deket pinggulnya sambil ngenurunin dgn lambat dan berkali kali*(Kayak model majalah aja*Author dikejer Fans Kanji ke Jakarta,tp Author dgn sukses melarikan diri ke Papua*)Slim...Slim...Hot...-dlm hati-malu bgt gw..Anjrit..."

Souji Naoto jadi rada mual

Rise dah ngibrit ke W.C

Yukiko ketawa dgn Toa Soundnya

Yosuke jd pucat pasi yg menandakan mo muntah liat Kanji yg sok seksi gitu

Shizuru makin illfeel dn Kanji,Teddie sih juga. Tapi Teddie mikir dlm hati'Wah... Gaya yg baru dan terlihat seksi tuh...' dan nyatet gaya Kanji ke catatan kecil Teddie

Chie? Dah berbusa mulutnya liat Kanji kyk bencis yg narsis ma promosiin dirinya*Authors ditonjok Chie*

Yosuke : "Eh eh..terus apa lagi nih.. *ngelirik ke Shizu*

Shizuru yg swt ,nunjukkin naskahnya lagi ke Yosuke

Yosuke :"Astajim...Yakin nih..?*ampir mo nangis*

Shizuru :"Iyalah..."

Yosuke ngedeketin Kanji yg belum tau maksud Yosuke

Seperti sebelumnya~

Souji Naoto meratiin Yosuke dan aksinya

Yukiko yg ngakak jd diem dan meliat ke Yosuke dan Kanji

Rise yg dah balik dari W.C jadi nonton aksi Yosuke

Teddie yg lagi mempraktekkan gaya Kanji pas ngomong 'slim' jd melototin Yosuke

Chie yg dah ditolong Shizuru,jd nonton bareng Shizuru

Yosuke : "Maapin gw yg kedua kalinya Kanji..*komat kamit kecil sambil berdoa sehingga Kanji ga bisa denger Yosuke ngomong apa*

Kanji : "Hah?"

Yosuke :"Nih jenggot pasti palsu!!!"*narik dan nyabut lsg jenggot palsu yg ditempelin di mulut Kanji dgn doubletape*

Kanji :"Wadaaaaow!!!"*jumpi jumpi kyk kebakaran jenggot*

Yg nonton~

Souji :"Sakit bgt dah tuh..*sambil menutup mulutnya dgn tgnnya*

Naoto :"I-Iya..*swt*"

Rise :"Kanji yg malang..*sambil ngerekam dramanya*

Shizuru :"Chie!Cepetan!"*ngedorong Chie*

Chie"*keluar dari dapur sambil bw steak*"ASTAGA!?*ga sengaja ngejatuhin steaknya*(sok dramatis bgt ya??*ditampas Chie)Papi!?"

Yukiko :"OMG...Paman..!?"

Chie :"Jah Ilah nih anak! Ini bapakmu tauk!Masa lupa ma dia?*

Yukiko :"Masa sih?Aku kan belum ketemu dia selama 5 taun.."

Chie/Kanji/Yosuke :" 5 jam,tauk! Lebay loe!"

Yosuke :"Eh eh,perasaan muka papi jelek deh drpd yg ini"

Yukiko:"Emang kayak gimana?"

Yosuke :"Ya kayak inilah,matalo peang?"

Yukiko :"Loe kale yg matanya peyang!"

Kanji:"Cukup...Udhlah..Kita mulai aja acaranya...Kok rumah kyk abis perang dunia?*swt*"

Yosuke :"Mama ma adek tuh"

Chie:"Nih anak maen nuduh aje!"*tempeleng muka Yosuke*

Teddie :" Ehem..Beginilah suasana di rmh tsb yg agak harmonis...Sekian drama kami dan terima kasih.."*womanizer mode :on*

* * *

Shizuru:"Akhirnya selesai juga~Arigatou Gozaimasu semuanya.."

Naoto:"Anu...Yosuke-senpai ma Kanji-kun lagi bertengkar..*swt*

Shizuru:"Lho?Kok?"

Souji :"Gara gara Kanji ngamuk,pantatnya kesakitan abis ditepok ma Yosuke..Belom Lagi pencabutan jenggot palsu secara ilegal..*swt*

Shizuru :"Oh iya...Lupa,hehe"

Kanji :*sambil bw Yosuke yg tepar abis dikeroyok Kanji,ngedeketin Shizuru*"Mana fotonya?"

Shizuru :"Oh iya...nih*ngasih amplop coklat ke Kanji*Mata Ne!*ngibrit*

Kanji:"Aneh..*ngebuka amplop* ..."

Souji/Naoto:-dlm hati-kok..firasat gw bakal ada yg kejer kejeran ya?"

Chie :"Halah...Mungkin aja noh amplop isinya bukan Foto Naoto,tapi semacam surat yg ngocol gitu.."

Naoto :"A-Apa!?"

Kanji :"Woy,Author Gebleeeek!! Sini loe!!*ngejer" Shizuru*

Souji :"Dasar tuh Author...Sabar ya..*meluk Naoto dari belakang"

Naoto :-dlm hati-Kesempatan emas...*blush*i-iya.."

Yukiko/Rise/Teddie:"Hayooo!!Ngapain tuh!?"

Souji/Naoto :"D-Diam!"*mukanya sama" merah*

Kanji :"Sini Loe!!"*ngejer ngejer Shizuru*

Semua pada nengok ke Shizuru yg tengah dikejer ma Kanji

Shizuru :"Ampuuun Bang!!Maap bang!!"*masih ngibrit* Woke..Karena sekarang keadaannya lagi miris...Sampe sini dulu ya!Mata Ne/See you ! Kalo boleh,Read ma Ripiu nya yaaa! Gyaaa!!


End file.
